


Failure Can't

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Life Lessons, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, failure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Failure can make you feel as if the world is crumbling down around you, but the truth is…failure is weak. Sure it can cause you to feel down and miserable, but just because you’ve failed doesn’t mean you haven’t gained something in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure Can't

Failure can’t take away the lessons you’ve learned

Or change how much hard work you’ve put in.

Failure can’t erase the time you’ve spent

Toward the race you’re determined to win.

 

Failure can’t take back the support you’ve gained

From your loved ones who’ve helped you through.

Failure can’t even be a bad thing if

You choose to see good in it, too.

 

So you see, dear friend, what I’m trying to say

Is you can’t allow failure to take control.

By choosing to look at it another way,

You’ll be able to reach your goal.

 

So I challenge you, after you fail,

To get back up and start anew.

Sure it might not go perfectly as planned

But then again, things rarely do.

**Author's Note:**

> But at least you can say that you’ve tried. And for that, I am proud.


End file.
